N'oublie pas de surveiller l'horizon
by JessSwann
Summary: OS reprise de la scène des adieux d'AWE attention je parle de la scène entre Liz et Will. Bah voilà du point de vue de Will.. Reviews


Avant toute chose... ceux qui me connaisse savent que mon couple préféré est le Jack / Liz ... Cet OS risque donc de vous surprendre.. en fait je l'ai écrit pour un concours Willabeth . Le but du jeu était de reprendre une scène entre co.. euh Will et Liz et de la faire du point de vue d'un personnage.

J'ai choisi la scène des adieux d'AWE ..parce que cette scène me dégoute et le personnage de Will pour les même raisons.. C'était un défi que je me suis lancé à moi même ... Donc pour les Willabeth .. enjoy... pour les Sparra ... il y a des sacs

Les dialogues du film sont en italique . Bonne lecture et reviews please!

**N'oublie pas de surveiller l'horizon….**

La mer, la mer toujours et encore… Les vagues viennent s'écraser contre les rochers qui composent la côte de la petite île où nous avons trouvé refuge, nos épées gisent entrelacées comme nous l'étions il y a encore peu de temps. Notre nuit de noce… enfin plutôt une journée de noce en ce qui nous concerne. Comment te dire combien je t'aime ? A quel point tu as fait de moi un homme heureux en acceptant de devenir ma femme ? Maintenant que je me rhabille après avoir découvert chacune des courbes de ton corps, goûter le miel de tes baisers je ne peux plus penser qu'à toi…toi et seulement toi…Comme depuis toujours…

Parler… vite avant que l'émotion ne me submerge.. Je ne veux pas de larmes dans cette journée, je veux qu'elle soit merveilleuse, heureuse, inoubliable… Comme toi. On ne doit pas penser à ce qui approche, pas encore, profitons de nos derniers instants de bonheur. Je veux vivre avec toi Elizabeth, vivre ces petits gestes quotidiens des époux qui suivent leur route ensembles et qui, je le sais nous serons toujours refusés.

« _Il me faudrait l'autre botte »_

Mon cœur se serre en songeant à quel point cette phrase si anodine pour certains couples est importante pour nous parce que c'est le seul reflet de vie normale que nous n'aurons jamais…Mais avant que le chagrin n'envahisse totalement mon âme, la botte manquante se pose délicatement sur le petit rocher se trouvant à coté de moi. Ta hardiesse, ta fougue me font sourire… Comme toujours. Lentement je laisse mon regard remonter jusqu'à ton visage. Tu es si belle, si désirable et ton sourire à la fois tendre et ingénu, celui que je suis le seul à connaître m'enflamme l'âme . Tu ramènes tes cheveux derrière l'oreille que j'embrassais encore il y a quelques heures et tout en toi me donne envie de te faire l'amour à nouveau. Dans ton sourire, dans ton regard il y a comme un défi qui me rappelle la reine que tu es. La reine des pirates. Mais avant tout la mienne. Et je suis à genoux devant toi Elizabeth, je suis là où j'aimerais toujours demeurer, à tes pieds. Doucement je récupère la botte qui n'est plus qu'un prétexte pour te toucher une fois de plus. Je sens ton pied menu se poser sur ma jambe et je laisse mes lèvres te redécouvrir encore. J'effleure ta peau, mes mains te caressent autant que ma bouche, ton odeur me monte à la tête, tu es si douce que j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas réelle. Je lève les yeux vers toi et je t'admire un bref instant. Les yeux mi clos tu souris sous mes caresses, si belle, si sensuelle , la lumière du soleil couchant ne fait que te rendre plus désirable encore si c'est possible. Mais le soir tombe et me ramène brutalement à la réalité

« _Le soleil va se coucher_ »

Mes paroles te font mal je sais… Je le vois dans la manière dont ton sourire s'efface tandis qu'au loin se détache la silhouette du navire qui m'attend. Le bateau sur lequel je me suis engagé à passer les dix prochaines années de ma vie sans toi , sans pouvoir te voir, sans pouvoir te toucher, t'embrasser, te faire l'amour. Tes yeux se posent brièvement sur moi, mélange de tendresse et de regrets. Je vois l'effort que tu fais pour ne pas parler, pour ne pas me demander de rester sachant très bien que c'est impossible, que je ne suis plus maître de mon destin depuis que Jack m'a fait poignarder le cœur de Jones. Je sais pourquoi tu te tais, c'est pour moi, pour ne pas m'obliger à te dire que je vais te quitter. Ton attitude me confirme s'il en était besoin que j'ai fait le bon choix. Lentement je me rapproche de la pierre où j'ai déposé mon manteau pour cacher le coffre qui contient ma faiblesse, mon cœur. Derrière moi j'entends le sable crisser doucement sous tes pas légers tout comme je sais que tu t'es arrêtée en voyant le coffre. Entre nous les explications ou les mots sont inutiles, nous n'en avons jamais eu besoin, nous sommes trop intiment liés pour cela. Pourtant je me dois de te dire encore une fois à quel point je t'aime, à quel point j'ai confiance en toi. Sans te regarder pour ne pas voir ta peine ,je prononce les mots qui finissent de sceller mon destin mais qui portent aussi l'étendue de mon amour pour toi

« _Il t'a toujours appartenu_ »

Tout en parlant, je me saisis du coffre qui fut celui de Jones et qui est désormais le mien. Je me retourne vers toi et une fois de plus je t'offre mon cœur.

« _Tu me promets d'y veiller ? »_

Je sais que cette question est inutile. Ta présence ici, ton visage me prouvent l'étendue de notre engagement mutuel. Mais je veux que tu saches à quel point je t'aime en remettant ma vie entre tes mains, je veux que tu saches que j'ai confiance en toi mon Elizabeth. Seule toi à le pouvoir de commander à mon cœur, tu es ma reine et mon épouse, s'il me fallait mourir encore une fois pour toi je le ferais sans hésiter. Tu marques un arrêt, le visage si sérieux, devant l'importance du gage que je te laisse et aussi tout ce qu'il signifie, amour, confiance, respect, désir…Tu me réponds simplement

« _Oui_ »

Ton sourire est tremblant tandis que tu t'approches de moi et que tu poses tes mains sur les miennes pour prendre une nouvelle fois mon cœur.

« _Oui_ »

Tu renouvelles ce serment tes yeux dans les miens. Et je sais qu'au-delà de la mission que je te confie, ce sont aussi nos vœux d'épousailles que tu acceptes à nouveau, ton amour que tu me réaffirmes. L'émotion m'étreint alors que je réalise que je ne t'ai jamais plus aimée qu'en cet instant où enfin je comprends que tu es uniquement mienne et où je vais devoir te quitter. J'approche doucement mon visage du tien tandis que déjà tes yeux se ferment dans l'attente d'un baiser. Mon front contre le tien, je grave les traits de ton visage dans mon âme. C'est cette image que je veux emporter de toi, l'expression qui est tienne lorsque tu t'abandonnes, lorsque tu aimes, lorsque tu désires. Le léger frémissement de tes lèvres alors qu'elles se tendent vers un baiser d'adieu, la douceur de ton souffle sur mon visage. C'est cela que je veux emporter avec moi Elizabeth. Je ne veux pas prolonger des adieux déchirants, je ne veux pas te voir pleurer, alors je m'écarte sans avoir le courage de me rafraîchir une nouvelle fois d'un de tes baisers tant j'ai peur de me noyer dans ta tendresse. Le regard résolument tourné vers le Hollandais Volant qui attends que je vienne remplir ma mission, je m'éloigne de ma vie et de toi. Mais avant que je ne m'enfonce dans la mer qui m'a tout volé ou presque, ta voix retentit dans mon dos.

« _Will_ »

Comment résister à ton appel ? Comment ne pas aller vers toi en sentant l'urgence dans ta voix ? Je me retourne et l'instant d'après tu es dans mes bras, tes lèvres s'écrasant sur les miennes, ta bouche demandant plus que l'unique journée que j'ai pu t'offrir. Je te serre contre moi, respirant une dernière fois ton odeur, goûtant la douceur de ta peau, la saveur de ta langue qui glisse sur la mienne m'évoquant les délices de ton corps dans lequel je voudrais passer mon existence entière. A regret, je m'arrache à nouveau à tes bras, à ton amour, cherchant les mots… Les mots que j'ai prononcé il y a si longtemps alors que déjà je t'abandonnais pour prendre la mer. Cette mer qui toujours m'arrache à toi mais qui ne peut pourtant pas m'empêcher de chaque fois retrouver la chaleur de tes bras et la lumière de ton sourire. Alors que le soleil se couche et que je vais pénétrer dans un monde où tu ne peux pas me suivre, je te glisse un dernier gage de mon amour éternel, la promesse que toujours je reviendrais vers toi …

« _N'oublie pas de surveiller l'horizon »_


End file.
